Sonic X: The Next Adventure - Episode 3
by Lucas18
Summary: After a mysterious package is found near Knothole, a series of catastrophes suddenly begin to occur around the village. The worst part is that all signs are pointing to Cheese as the culprit. However, things aren't always what they seem.


Sonic X: The Next Adventure – Episode 3 chapter 1

Author: Here is the first chapter of the third Sonic fanfiction episode. Once again, I deeply apologize for the lack of activity these several months. As always, my mind has not been completely focused on my stories; though I have visualized story ideas. As always, it is a mental struggle to creatively describe the story and keep my attention on it. I appreciate you all for your patience and interest. I will do my best to work on the next chapter. Until then, enjoy.

Attention: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega, Saban Brands, and Archie Comics. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Great Forest, two soldiers were cautiously trekking through the thick foliage of the forest; being on the alert in case of an unexpected attack. Ever since the day of the swarm attack, and the initiation of Dulcy the Dragon, the princess issued a daily search of the forest area that surrounded Knothole village; so as to find any chaos emeralds that may be hidden nearby.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a waste of time?" One of the soldiers, a pig, grumbled.

"Must you complain now," the second soldier, a cat, replied, "it's only been an hour."

"I'm just saying there's no point in searching for something that might not be out here. I mean, didn't Sonic the Hedgehog say he found the yellow emerald MILES away from the village?"

"Yes, but after seeing that incredible display of energy the princess is concerned about finding the emeralds before the swat-bots do. That's why we're out here."

The pig groaned in frustration. "I know that. But we've trekked through these same woods for three days, and haven't even found so much as a regular emerald. Let's face it; the odds of us actually finding a single chaos emerald out here are a million to-WHAA!"

As they were walking, the pig soldier failed to see an old tree stump hidden among the bushes. Instantly, the soldier tripped and rolled down a small steep hill and into a gully that lay below. The cat guard watched as his companion rolled wildly until he stopped smack into a tree.

The cat carefully rushed down the hill to his dazed friend. "Are you alright?"

Before he could speak, something that was nestled high up in one of the tree's branches suddenly shook free, fell, and struck the soldier on the head. "Ouch! What in the name of Mother Nature was that?"

The two men looked around to see what had hit the pig soldier. Just then, the cat gasped in shock and his eyes widened. He nudged his comrade and pointed him to the very thing that had hit him. Instantly, like his partner, the pig gasped and stared; it was a glowing green chaos emerald.

"Still think this was a waste of time?"

* * *

Later, at the Knothole emerald shrine, everyone, including Sonic and the others, gathered around as the two soldiers handed the chaos emerald to Princess Sally.

"Well done men," the princess said with a pleased smile, "I congratulate you two on having found the chaos emerald and for staying ever dedicated to your duties."

"Well, it was no great risk," the pig soldier proudly stated, "we just happened to have found it."

"Yeah, you could say it was as easy as being knocked on the head," added the cat soldier with a chuckle.

Sally proudly handed the emerald to Knuckles, who then carefully placed it on one of the five bare stone pedestals. The crowd watched in silence as the green emerald began to glow with the Master Emerald and the white and yellow chaos emeralds; as if it were joyous in its return.

The crowd cheered and clapped in celebration, but Knuckles remained silent and serious; to him, the only day he would celebrate would be the day ALL emeralds were found and returned.

As the freedom fighters continued to cheer, a small silver beetle viewed the emeralds with metallic eyes.

* * *

Later that evening, in Knothole village, Bunnie was busy tending to her garden when Cream Rabbit and Cheese the chao rushed over carrying a small basket.

"Aunt Bunnie," Cream said sweetly, "could Cheese and I go into the forest? We're going to look for flowers for your garden."

Bunnie smiled warmly, touched that Cream would do such a sweet thing. "Alright, just don't go wandering too far, ya hear?"

"We promise," Cream called back as she and Cheese raced off into the forest.

Later in the forest Cream and Cheese scattered around the trees, looking for whatever wild flowers that grew beneath the warm sun.

"Remember cheese," Cream said to her friend, "only the prettiest flowers for Aunt Bunnie."

"Chao," Cheese chirped in reply, eager to begin their fun activity.

For over ten minutes, the two friends managed to find and collect a fine bushel of daffodils, daisies, and tulips; they also managed to find a few yellow and white roses; imagining how happy Bunnie would be when they show them to her.

Soon the basket they carried the flowers was full, and the two playful friends decided they had enough for Bunnie's garden. As they began to head back to the village, there suddenly came a rustling from a nearby bushes. Cream didn't hear the sound as she continued to skip merrily, but Cheese stopped and turned toward the bushes.

Being curious, Cheese floated into the bushes. Cream, suddenly noticing Cheese was gone, walked back and called to him, "Cheese? Cheese where are you?"

Suddenly, she heard, "cho-cho-cho!"

Hearing her friend's cry, Cream rushed back to where the shouts were coming from and dove into the bushes. She saw Cheese, hovering around urgently and calling out.

"Cheese," Cream said as she hurried over to the startled chao, "what's the matter?"

Cheese pointed to where Cream saw what he had found. Instantly her eyes widened in surprise.


End file.
